AMANDOLO
by Hikaryzz
Summary: Serena atropella a Darien y éste no recuerda nada de 4 años atrás... Serena se hace pasar por su novia obligada por Rei, hermana de Darien, quien los intenta unir... Serena se enamora perdidamente de él pero y si recuperara la memoria y supiera la verdad ¿la amaría igual! -acabo de colocar todos los caps.-
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTA ES MI NUEVA PROPUESTA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LAS COSAS QUE SALEN DE MI! BUENO COMO YA BIEN SABRAN LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA SOLO USO EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NUESTRA SERIE PRESTADOS PARA NUESTRO PLACER MIENTRAS LEEMOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

Mi cuerpo temblaba al verlo tirado….moreteado y ensangrentado en el suelo. Salí de mi camioneta y me acerqué hacia él, hacia ese moreno hermoso que acababa de atropellar… esto simplemente no tenía sentido….no lo tenía…..yo….no lo había visto venir por más que lo hubiese querido. Algo se me rompió en el pecho cuando me arrodillé a su lado y empecé a tocar su cabello pensando en lo hermoso que se veía a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Coloqué su cabeza entre mis piernas y le empecé a gritar

-¡Porfavor despierta! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- grité con la poca voz que tenía después de lo impactante que me resultó verlo indefenso entre mis brazos.

-¡Que alguien me ayud..!- rompí a llorar como si ese hombre me perteneciera desde hace tanto….tenía que hacer algo

Empecé a arrastrarlo hasta mi camioneta y lo llevé hasta la parte de atrás intentando que no sufriera más contusiones. Con demasiado esfuerzo y después de varios intentos lo pude levantar y coloqué la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de mi auto. Fui hasta el otro lado y abrí la puerta para seguir intentando arrastrarlo desde allí, lo cual, dio buen resultado cosa que me alegró.

-Te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo- le dije mientras besaba su frente

Cerré la puerta de la camioneta dirigiéndome hacia la siguiente e intentando lograr acomodar sus piernas dentro sin que se dañaran. Luego me subí temblando hasta el asiento del conductor y me acordé de la sangre que podía haber en frente de la camioneta…..simplemente no podía permitir que me arrestaran...mis tres hermanos dependían de mí y si yo les faltaba esto iba a ser fatal.

Eran dos niños d años, el primero Mathews y el segundo Tammy. La niña tenía 3 y se llamaba Soffy. Mis padres me los habían dejado a mi cargo cuando se fueron a su luna de miel….de la cual nunca volvieron…simplemente se los tragó la tierra y por más que intenté buscarlos….bueno…en fin…ahora los tres son mi responsabilidad y soy la única que puede trabajar….no me puedo dar el lujo de ir presa.

La camioneta era una antigua Ford explorer que papá había dejado en la casa antes de irse con el mercedes de último año….simplemente los ví marcharse….La casa era lo único que nos quedaba ya que la camioneta la tendría que vender muy pronto para que los tres volvieran a la escuela una vez que el verano terminara porque mis tres trabajos no cubrirían eso…quería que se educaran bien así que necesitaba estudiar algo para poder ser algo más o ganar más pero ya no sabía que hacer….estaba tan desesperada que mi mundo estaba todo volteado.

El primer turno era desde las 7 de la mañana como secretaria hasta las tres de la tarde en donde mi jefa necesitaba una traductora y claro no quería pagar mucho así que me consiguió a mí. El segundo turno era de 3:40 de la tarde hasta las 8 de la noche en una tienda de libros. El último turno era desde las 10 hasta las 3 o 3:30 de la mañana en una discoteca en donde era camarera.

Simplemente el haberlo atropellado no me venía nada bien. ¡¿Qué haría ahora?!... sin pensarlo mucho recordé que llevaba dos polos en la maletera así que la abrí, tomé cualquiera y fui a la parte de delante de la camioneta y limpié la sangre que había…..tomé el polo y lo tiré en la maletera rápidamente.

Tomé el volante y me dirigí al hospital…definitivamente estaba despedida de la librería…no llegaría a tiempo pero al verlo allí tirado me partía el corazón…..empecé a llorar mientras manejaba al hospital…no sabía que haría ni que diría pero simplemente no podía dejarlo tirado, quería ver sus ojos abiertos y saber que estaba bien…..la angustia en el pecho me oprimia tanto que sollozaba en cada curva hasta que llegamos.

-Amor… no te mueras- dije sin pensar

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!- grite en la puerta de emergencia

-Por favor ayúdenme- seguía gritando mientras varios doctores me rodeaban

-Respire y díganos que ocurre- me dijo uno con cara de espanto al ver mi polo todo ensangrentado – ¿Puede ver bien?- me pregunto tomando mis brazos y empezando a revisarme

-¡Ayúdenlo!- grité zafándome de su agarre y abriendo la puerta de la parte de atrás-Lo atropellaron ¡Por favor ayúdenlo!- grité desesperada

-Tranquila linda se pondrá bien- me dijo una enfermera que me abrazaba con mucho cariño – Lo vamos ayudar-

Lo llevaron en una camilla, la cual seguía con ansiedad ya que se llevaban no solamente a ese guapo hombre de cabellos suaves , tez morena, alto y simplemente hermoso con cuerpo demasiado bien formado….sino también mi corazón que iba con él mientras se lo llevaban.

-Linda debes mantenerte calmada ¿si?... tranquila corazón- decía la enfermera mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente en su abrazo

La enfermera se levantó diciéndome que alguien la llamaba y que vendría pronto a verme mientras que un sollozo salía de lo más profundo de mí. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien…en ese momento solo quería ver sus ojos...

-Preciosa necesito tu firma- me dijo la enfermera angustiada

-¿Cómo?- le dije intentando entenderla

-Necesito que firmes la autorización para operar a tu novio preciosa- me dijo muy angustiada

-Claro- dije sin pensar

Segundos después estaba llenando la planilla de autorización para un tal Darien Chiba. La enfermera me explicó que su billetera estaba entre sus bolsillos al igual que su celular así que me los dio y me dijo que debía esperar en recepción.

Darien Chiba, ese nombre definitivamente le iba muy bien…..necesitaba contactar a su familia….acababa de firmar esa autorización pero que más podía hacer…si a él le pasaba algo simplemente nada tendría algo de sentido para mi….pero hacerme pasar por su novia era justificable con el fin de que se salvara.

Este hombre hacía que el pecho me doliera de siquiera imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo. Estaría casado…enamorado…..o soltero….

Tomé la billetera y saqué sin pesar mucho su permiso de conducir

Darien Chiba Fuggi….. 29 años….Soltero

Un alivio me cruzó por el pecho al saber esto ya que yo tenía 24 y la diferencia de edad era simplemente de 5 años…..¡En que rayos estás pensando Serena Tsukino! ¡La diferencia no es mucha! ¡Lo atropellaste idiota! ¡No te querrá ver ni en pintura!... pero mis sentimientos me decían que lloraría mucho si así fuese….quería conocerlo…me imaginé un momento en sus hermanos o hermanas….en sus padres….todos debían ser guapos definitivamente…...¡HERMANOS! ¡PADRES! ¡RAYOS!

Tomé su celular y empecé a buscar en su directorio en la "P"

Cuando lo encontré timbro tres veces y alguien contestó

-Hijo ¿Dónde estás? Tu madre dijo que llegarías rápido al club que estabas paseando por el bosque ¡¿sabes que tu hermana está preocupada muchacho?! ¡Tu madre está histérica Darien!- gritó alguien desde el otro lado- ¿Darien?-

Empecé a sollozar apenas escuche las palabras hijo y mamá…. Cuanto extrañaba esas cosas….Debían estar tan preocupados y yo ¡Una irresponsable! ¡Una que se moría de sueño y no lo vio! ¡Podía estar muerto! …. Este pensamiento me hizo llorar otra vez

-¡Muchacha deja de llorar y dime!… ¡¿dónde está mi HIJO?!- me dijo el hombre desde el celular

-Lo atropellaron- le dije apenas encontré mi voz – Lo encontré….. en… en la carretera y lo traje al hospital- le dije lo más calmada posible con la intención de que me entendiera

Escuché un sollozo ahogado desde el teléfono

-Dime por favor donde- me dijo algo calmado

-En el que está saliendo de la carretera sur-

-Vamos para allá….y por favor no llame a su madre ya que no quiero que mi esposa se altere…..gracias por avisar- me dijo el hombre cortando la llamada

Mirando el celular decidí hacer otra llamada ya que no podía alejarme de Darien…simplemente no podía…Marque el número en el celular y empecé a llamar a la única persona en la que confiaba

-¿Hola?-

-Haruka necesito que me ayudes- le dije mientras lloraba

-¡¿Sere que te pasa?! ¡¿De quién es este celular Serena?!-

-Haruka recoge a mis hermanos de la casa de la señora Putts por favor- le pedía por el celular mientras me levantaba y salía del hospital

En ese momento una morena alta de cabello negro y muy hermosa entraba en recepción a preguntar por alguien…. Salí sin fijarme y me paré junto a la puerta para seguir hablando

-Necesito esto- continué

-Háblame con la verdad- me dijo serio

En ese momento la morena salía y empezaba a fumar muy cerca de donde yo estaba hablando

-Yo atropellé a alguien…y siento que me da algo de verlo en la camilla allí tirado Haruka siento que el pecho me va a no se…..me va a estallar de la pena y el dolor….al verlo sentí algo muy especial y simplemente no lo pude dejar allí tirado… no pude y ahora está en una operación complicadísima que no se ni cómo rayos voy a pagar Haru….. Haru me hice pasar como su novia para que le dieran la autorización…. Me va a dar algo si algo le pasa…..simplemente le agarre tanto cariño ….Haru…..-

-Cariño ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡no pensaste en tus hermanos! ¡Si vas presa que va a ser de ellos Serena!-

-Fue en lo primero que pensé Haru….o es que piensa que no se que si voy presa mis hermanos pequeños estarían en la calle ¡¿ crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿crees que me es fácil vivir día a día trabajando tres jornadas de trabajo?! ¡¿crees que me es fácil trabajar desde las 7 hasta las 3 de la mañana sin horario de almuerzo?! ¡¿crees que me es fácil no comer y llegar diciéndoles a esos tres pobres angelitos que comí?!- le grité… ya no podía más con la tensión

-¡Serena yo sé que no es fácil pero nunca me dijiste que trabajabas así!…. ¡Porque nunca aceptaste mi ayuda corazón!.. ¡me hiciste creer que todo estaba bien Serena! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeras esto?! – me gritó Haruka

-Porque si me empezabas a dar dinero pensarías que estaríamos en una relación Haru….cuando no es así…..yo no te quiero de esa forma….ERES mi mejor amigo Haruka y no quiero perder eso- le dije despacio e incómodamente ya que la hermosa chica me estaba mirando fijamente mientras apagaba su cigarro

-Sere yo nunca te haría algo así y lo sabes- me dijo-¿ A quien atropellaste?-

-Atropellé a Darien Chiba- en ese preciso momento la morena de larga cabellera estaba frente a mi y me apagó el celular quitándomelo de las manos.

-¿Tú atropellaste a mi hermano?- me susurró con cara horrorizada

-Yo…..¿tu quién eres?- le dije más asustada de lo que había pensar

-Soy la hermana de Darien... ¿Lo trajiste?- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si- me quedaba sin aliento

-¿Esta-…vivo?-

-No lo sé- le dije empezando a llorar –Sinceramente lo lamento…tuve que decir que era su novia para que lo operen…lo siento tanto- me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que ella me abrazara y empezara a llorar conmigo

-Familiares de Darien Chiba- dijo una enfermera

-Nosotras- dijo ella

-Sus nombres por favor-

-Yo soy Rei Chiba, su hermana y ella es novia- dijo la hermosa mujer

-nombre señorita- me dijo la enfermera

-Serena Tsukino- dije sollozando

-Por aquí por favor- nos dijo

Caminamos hasta una habitación en la que yo supuse era la oficina del doctor quién nos recibió amablemente y nos hizo sentar a ambas. Rei, o eso creía haber escuchado, tomaba mi mano con fuerza mientras él nos hablaba.

-El señor Chiba hha respondido bien a la intervención pero su cerebro presenta una leve lesión…. Creemos que puede causarle alguna clase de molestia más debemos asegurarnos de ello…..hablé con él hace unos momentos y no recuerda mucho….no recuerda los últimos 4 años según parece.. estaba en shock cuando le dije el año más le dijimos que su novia y su hermana estaban en recepción y quiere verlas a ambas….también me dijo que quiere ver a sus padres.

-Señor con respecto a eso yo…-

-Su novia lo verá mientras yo espero a mi padre- dijo Rei antes de que yo pudiera decir la verdad

-Claro…..ahh y la policía está esperando por la declaración de la señorita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo la daré-dijo Rei – Sere necesita descansar y verlo

Sin más el médico se fue a realizar su ronda mientras Rei me tomaba de la mano y me decía

-Te propongo algo-

-Dime- dije sin pensar

-Yo te ayudo con lo de la policía y no presentaré cargos en tu contra si tu haces algo por mí-

-¿Qué?- dije desesperada

-Te harás pasar por la novia de Darien…..él no necesita más confusiones y el hecho de que el médico le halla dicho que tú lo eres lo confundirá demasiado…aparte ya por estos momentos mi padre y mi madre han de saber de tu existencia y eso los haría sospechar….aparte firmaste el papeleo como su novia y le salvaste la vida a mi hermano lo cual te agradezco mucho-

-Pero-

-Mira….tú lo atropellaste pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerlo y arreglarlo un poco…Darien te amará….. eres hermosa….

-¿¡Que rayos te fumaste?! ¡¿Es que acaso estás loca?!- le grité

-Oye, espera un momento….¡La bruta que lo atropello no fui yo!- me dijo

-Perdón…..yo-

-Serena Tsukino, TÚ eres la que lo atropelló así que debes hacerte responsable por él me entiendes- en ese momento su celular vibró y ella solo asintió y dirigió su atención hacia mí

-Claro- dije ya casi sin aliento- Pero porqué quieres hacer esta locura….tu hermano debe tener novia o algo así y yo no…-

-Escucha, Darien es mi hermano mayor…tengo 24 años pero a pesar de eso él ,e lo cuenta todo a mí excepto sus novias ya que como comprenderás están con él solo por su cara y su dinero…..aunque más por su dinero- dijo con fastidio

-¿Por su dinero?- repetí consternada

-Es que ¿no sabes quienes…? ¿Sabes de Darien Chiba? ¿Sabes quién es mi hermano?- me dijo a los ojos

-No, antes de hoy no lo sabía-

-¿Cómo es posible….?- dijo sin creerme simplemente su cara era….

-Solo lo ví hasta hoy….es en serio simplemente lo atropellé y lo traje porque sentí que mi pecho lo arrancarían si algo más le pasara- le dije con un sollozo

Rei me abrazó largo y tendido aunque la curiosidad de saber porque ella pensaba que yo reconocía a su hermano simplemente me descuadraba….¿Quién sería este hermoso hombre que a ella le sorprendía tanto mi desconcierto?

-Te creo…no sé porque creo en ti cuando nunca he creído en las palabras de alguien en el pasado…sabes, cuando uno tiene dinero simplemente no puedes darte el lujo de confiar mucho y es por eso que Darien prácticamente no me deja tener novio pero…conocí a alguien quien creo es…en fin – me dijo con un suspiro

-Rei ¿Por qué quieres que me haga pasar por su novia?-

-Porque Darien se enamoró una vez y esa mujer lo desgarró por dentro y desde allí no lo volvió a abrir para nadie que no fuese mi mamá, papá o yo ¿me entiendes?...Serena tú eres la única que puede sanárselo-

Lo habían lastimado en el pasado…..se debía sentir fatal… y yo encima lo atropellaba ¡Eres genial Serena! Sinceramente quería estar a su lado y la oportunidad de saberlo mío me llenaba por dentro, pero la inseguridad de que si esto era un sueño a la vez me hacia que diese un salto de miedo….si esto no funcionaba….si esto funcionaba…si Darien recuperara la memoria me desecharía como un trapo y sus ojos los vería llenos de…..no quería ni pensarlo… pero por el otro lado existía la mínima posibilidad que él me quisiera al menos algo y me perdonara cuando terminara esto…o no….¡Me iba a explotar algo si seguía así!

-Lo haré- dije después de un rato

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ¡GRACIAS!- dijo saltando como loca

-OK pero ¡Te olvidas que no sé nada de él! ¡Me descubrirá!-

-No- dijo simplemente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Escucha atentamente ok…. Primero Darien es el mejor, y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano, pero es uno de los mejores cardiólogos que hay en todo el país e hizo su maestría en los Estados Unidos con el primer puesto y con honores. Le encantan los autos en especial el Ferrari y es por eso que tiene uno rojo pero solo lo saca los fines de semana así que normalmente usa la camioneta de papá o el mercedes azul….a ver…. ahh sí le encanta los ojos azul cielo como los tuyos así que los va a mirar con frecuencia ya sabes que le encanta el azul….mmmmm….. le encanta el deporte, en especial correr…..mmmm…. ama su carrera…mmmm es un excelente hijo y hermano…ahhhhh mi madre es Helen Chiba y mi padre es Harold Chiba y antes que digas nada ¡Si sé que es nombre de mis padres empieza con "h" y es por ello que somos los dueños de "H&H Chiba" así que creía que lo sabías porque ellos aparecen en revistas todo el tiempo! Aunque mi hermano también aparece en ellas casi a diario en la sección medicina del periódico así que creía que lo sabrías-

-La empresa de tus padres ¿de qué es?- le dije impresionada por tanta información

-¿Cómo que de qué es? ¡¿No sabes?!- gritó

-Lo lamento no lo….-

-Ya sé, ya sé…. La empresa de mis padres es de construcción así que todo está cubierto no te preocupes-me dijo con una gran cara de sorpresa – mmmm mis padres son los más amables del mundo y diremos que tienes una relación de dos años con Darien ya que su desamor fue hace tres años y no se acuerda de nada…para cuando se acuerde él comprenderá que puede amar de nuevo… de eso estoy segura Serena-

-En pocas palabras yo lo ayudaré a …-

-Superar su desamor y mala experiencia ayudándolo con cariño y tus sentimientos lo harán curarse…bueno debo ir con la policía-

-Claro- dije nerviosa ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Me levanté y fui hacia una enfermera preguntando por el cuarto de Darien Chiba y ella me dijo que acababa de estar con él y el efecto del sedante debía de haber pasado ya que antes estaba muy inquieto y lo tuvieron que calmar un par de horas-

Al escuchar su PAR DE HORAS me alarmé así que me puse a buscar un reloj y al verlo casi me desmayo…yo había llegado a las 3 de la tarde y eran las 9 de la noche ¡Que iba a hacer ahora! ¡Mis hermanos no me habían visto en todo el día! ¡Y no los vería hasta las 4 de la mañana y encima tenía que recogerlos! ¡HARUKA! ¡estaba segura que está preocupado!

-¿Dónde está el cuarto del señor Chiba?- le pregunté a la enfermera que pasaba por allí

-Es el del fondo del pasillo…es usted su novia ¿verdad?... pues él la debe estar esperando ¡vaya!- me dijo con una palmada en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir mejor

Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación y al abrirla lo vi echado…conectado a un montón de aparatos y no pude más….lloré con ganas…como cuando mis padres me dejaron sola y yo luego de una semana me enteré de ello….como cuando….ohh por favor ya no podía más con la angustia

Me acerqué a su lado y tomé su mano fuertemente para poder sentir su calor

-Darien- dije sollozando – Lo lamento tanto….eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte- otro sollozo salió de mi garganta y un crujido de la puerta hizo que me desconcentrara un poco pero no le dí importancia así que seguí mirándolo – Tienes que ser fuerte….debes reaccionar….eres muy importante para mí….vuelve…..te quiero tanto….abre tus ojos para mí o por tus padres….dime algo….que me odias o que me quieres pero dime algo por favor…. Ohh Darien reacciona….por favor…..te quiero tanto- dije con un gran sollozo y las lágrimas no me paraban

-Ohh preciosa tranquila mi hijo se pondrá bien para ti corazón- me dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta haciendo que dejara su mano y me asustara saltando hacia atrás

-Yo….- Rei me miraba con el pulgar en alto y una gran aprobación en su mirada

-Tranquila preciosa….estoy tan aliviada de ver cuanto lo quieres que la preocupación de saber que tenía novia ya pasó….me alegra saber que alguien ama a mi hijo y lo hace feliz…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios linda?-

-Dos años señora…perdone yo- dije mientras las lágrimas me salían

-Tranquila…eres muy hermosa- dijo abrazándome con fuerza….era hermosa de ojos color azul cielo como los míos cabellos negros y figura espectacular…. definitivamente lo guapo lo traía en la sangre

Su padre era un señor de no más de 55 años a primera vista pero por la edad de Darien no quise sacar conclusiones pero su cabello era un hermoso marrón claro que quedaban muy bien con sus ojos verdes

-Darien tiene mucha suerte amor….se consiguió una novia con hermosa cabellera rubia y unos ojos color azul cielo que lo han de traer loco….no cabe la menor duda que lo quiere y lo ama mucho por la forma en que le habla y mira….estoy tan feliz que al fin alguien lo mire de esa manera-

-¿Mamá?- dijo alguien con una voz muy varonil y melodiosa

-¡Ohh hijo de mi vida!- dijo Helen abalanzándose hacia delante…fue en ese momento cuando supe que me había enamorado de un hombre que no conocía pero amaba su voz…¡sus ojos eran azules!...el todo era hermoso y por la forma en la que abrazaba a su madre es que era perfecto….para cualquier mujer que le pudiera dar todo pero….yo no podía…. Tenía hermanos pequeños…. Darien sería mio por el tiempo que él quisiera…estaba segura que hablando un poco con él se daría cuenta de la verdad…. No había duda

-Rei te extrañe mucho conejita- dijo Darien muy divertido – Pa estoy bien solo un poco machacado- dijo en sus brazos

-Nos diste el mayor susto de mi vida hijo…..lamentablemente no puedo castigarte aún pero de eso ya se encargará tu novia quién felizmente pasaba por esos lares… me imagino que habrás querido presentárnosla por el cumpleaños de tu hermana y por eso esperaste en la autopista y "saliste a caminar"…algún mal nacido te dejó tirado allí hijo pero ella te encontró y te trajo justo a tiempo….gracias hija considérate parte de la familia sin importar nada….- me dijo su padre mirándome con gratitud cuando ¡yo era la malnacida!

-Yo…-

-Tú, eres mi novia ¿verdad?- me preguntó Darien por primera vez dirigiéndose a mí -¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te dañó?- dijo preocupado

-¿Ahh?- dije sin pensar

-Estas con sangre por todos lados corazón ¿estás bien verdad?- me preguntó con gran ¿miedo? ¿Por qué algo me pasó?

-Darien….la sangre es tuya- le dije mirándome el polo embarrado con ella por todos lados

-ohh que alivio que estés bien…..lamento no poder recordar amor pero…..el médico ya me explicó que…. Perdí la memoria por el golpe pero…gracias por encontrarme- me dijo con ternura

¿Amor? ¡Me llamaba amor! ¡Y yo me estoy derritiendo de tan solo escucharlo!

-Pa….Mamá….. puedo hablar con ella un momento….Rei…. por favor-

-Claro hermanito y la próxima vez esperas a tu novia en la acera y no en la autopista ¿ok?- le dijo Rei riéndose un poco y aligerando el ambiente

-Claro pero con una novia tan hermosa no creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo Darien

¿Bonita? ¡Ohh definitivamente Darien me iba a quemar con tanto amor! ¡Sus ojos me atraían como un imán y se enganchaban a los míos de una forma tan especial que no me di cuenta en el momento que nos quedamos solos en el cuarto

-Tu nombre es Serena ¿verdad?... desearía poder recordarte….. Eres tan hermosa….debo decírtelo seguido…. Tus ojos son hermosos- susurró

Rei tenía razón era el hombre más tierno y cariñoso que había….. Estaba segura que después de que alguien le rompiera el corazón debía haber cambiado pero este hombre me estaba enamorando ¡como nunca lo pensé! Aunque no estaba segura de merecer tanto amor

-Darien deseo que te recuperes pronto pero debes tomarte con tranquilidad todo esto, no quiero que te fuerces, Te quiero mucho y quiero que estés bien- le dije sin pensar lo que hablaba

-Debo amarte mucho…eres muy hermosa y por el cariño con el que me hablas debo amarte más de lo que pienso ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de novios Sere?-

Ohh por favor esto era el cielo….sinceramente empezaba a creer que mi corazón no podía latir más rápido ¡Estas equivocada Tsukino! ¡TU CORAZÓN PUEDE REVENTAR DE FELICIDAD! Creía conocer la felicidad hasta que oí su voz…

-Dos años- le dije intentando recordar lo que dije antes

-¿Y por qué no te presenté a mis padres antes?-

-Porque- ahora que le digo piensa, piensa, piensa ¡ya!- porque así lo creímos mejor Darien…- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ¡Hazlo mejor!-… tú me dijiste que querías esperar a saber si yo era la correcta y así lo hicimos y yo iba a ir al club hoy a verte porque me llamaste para saludar a tu hermana pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirles que somos novios- dije

-No es posible que no lo supiera antes amor…eres completamente hermosa y tierna ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?- dijo preguntándome

-Darien….tenías mucho trabajo y en el hospital no te dejaba mucho tiempo-

-¿Ya no trabajo en la clínica amor?-

¡Genial ahora que le digo! ¡Te estás ahogando Serena!

-Darien yo..- justo en ese momento Rei entro de sopetón y se puso a saltar

-Hermanito mamá quiere entrar así que hablarás después con Sere ya son las 9:30 y debe ir a descansar- dijo sin más salvándome

-Rei ¿tan pronto? ¿Pero hace cuanto están aquí?-

-Yo desde las 4pm y ella desde mucho antes…- dijo dando por terminada la conversación…lo cual me alegraba muchísisisisisiisismo ya que no sabía que decir

-Amor te veo luego…descansa- me dijo

-Te veo luego- le dije sin más

-¡Sere!- gritó cuando yo estaba saliendo por la puerta

-Dime- dije con prisa ya que no quería llegar tarde al club o mi jefe me ahorcaba…solo me quedaba media hora para llegar

-Ven- dijo señalando el lado de su cama

Me acerque hasta estar a un paso de su cama y él me halo más cerca para estamparme un beso en los labios

Era mi primer beso y el más dulce…sus labios jugaban con los míos hasta que sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo la abrí dejando que la explorara….mi cuerpo era suyo ya que mientras una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura la otro acariciaba mi rostro sonrojado.

-Te amo….haré lo mejor para recuperarme cielo…lo prometo- cuando dijo eso me quedé de piedra así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dije

-Debes tomarlo con calma Darien… no quiero que fuerces mucho las cosas-

-Pero quiero recordar tus besos…tus caricias…lo que te gusta y lo que no yo estoy en desventaja mientras TÚ me conoces mucho- dijo como un niño pequeño reclamando por su juguete cosa que me causó tanta ternura que lo besé de nuevo rápido

-Pórtate bien ¿sí? Debo trabajar-

-¿A esta hora? Ahh debes ser médico amor ¿verdad? ¿Tienes turno de noche?- al escucharlo el corazón se me partió… no le había dicho nada a Rei pero entre tanta mentira debía decir la verdad

-Soy camarera Darien-

-¿Camarera?- dijo extrañado mirando a Rei mientras que ella sonreía

-Si Darien ¿te molesta?- le pregunté con mucho miedo de que me despreciara

-No…no me molesta pero hasta que hora estas trabajando amor-

-Hasta las 3 o 3:30 depende-

-¡De la mañana!- dijo gritando

-Si Darien…. – le dije esperando su rechazo

-Amor Rei te va a recoger-

-Tengo auto Darien no hay problema- le dije calmándolo al verlo exaltado

-Rei irá por ti y te seguirá hasta tu casa ¿sí?- dijo más exigiendo que otra cosa

-¡Amor no!- dije sin más

-Amor nada- dijo serio

-¡Darien no!- le dije seria cruzándome de brazos

Rei estalló a carcajadas y me dijo que le diera el nombre del club y ella haría eso por la tranquilidad de su hermano ya que empezó a chantajearme con que el mismo iría por mí si yo no aceptaba….ohh estos hermanos

-Te amo- me dijo besándome con mucho cariño

Con forme pasaban los semáforos mi mente vagaba por todo lo que ocurrió hacía unos momentos….mi cabeza me reventaba simplemente no me dejaba tranquila….Rei me había metido en tremendo lio a cambio de no denunciarme y encima estaría con Darien así que todo estaría genial…..o eso pensé….esperaba que ocurriera algo bueno de esto y eso sería Darien ….era lo mejor que estaba a mi alcance…el tener la oportunidad de compartir estas sensaciones con él me daba cierta clase de tranquilidad…..o no…..mis pensamientos se centraban solo en él y su mirada…sus caricias en mi cintura y rostro tanto como en los tres hermosos besos….besos mis primeros tres besos…..ahhh

-Señorita Tsukino llega tarde- me dijo mi jefe

-Lo sé señor pero son 5 min de retraso….lo lamento-

-Serena.. sabes que la muchacha que trabaja antes que tú no puede irse hasta que tú tomes el puesto…no podemos dejar espacios-

-Lo lamento…. Tuve un accidente automovilístico y-

-Nada…. Lo siento…sabes que mi jefe me dijo que ni un minuto de retraso desde hace un mes y ya te he pasado varias….perdón-

-Ok- dije resignada – Gracias-

¡RAYOS! No lo podía creer…. Esto por un par de besos más y el regaño de Darien….pero no podía culparlo….yo lo había atropellado y ahora tendría que buscar trabajo y vender el auto esta semana…..no lo puedo creer… que iba a hacer…. Rei….

Sin pensármelo mucho fui a casa de Haruka y recogí a mis hermanos…al menos era una hora decente y ellos dormirían en casa.

-Hola pequeños ¿la pasaron bien?-

-Si- me respondieron los tres a la vez dando me cada uno un gran abrazo mientras se subían al auto...

-Gracias- le dije a Haru

-Cuando quieras hermosa- me dijo besándome la mejilla

Lo abracé y empecé a conducir a la casa sin pensármelo mucho…. necesitaba hablar con Rei y debía hacerlo ¡YA!

Los acosté a los tres y me puse a ver a través de la ventana…pensé en cómo era mi vida antes….yendo a la universidad….con amigos….con papás…pero…. Ahora eso no importaba….necesitaba ayuda y no podía enterarse ningún vecino que mis padres nos habían dejado o tendría que pelear por la custodia de los tres ante el estado y no podía pagar un abogado…. Felizmente… todos creían que ellos estaban de viaje mientras yo seguí estudiando y trabajaba

Esperé hasta las 3 am y tomé el auto con dirección a la discoteca….estaba desesperada…. Necesitaba hablar con Rei…. Manejé nerviosa hasta que vi un lujoso audi que desentonaba con el local y me imaginé quien era…

-Rei- le dije tocando la puerta del auto

-Sere ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- dijo saliendo

-Yo… no llegué a tiempo-

-No me digas….-

-Si-

-Ok,,,,, espera- tomó su celular y llamo a alguien mientras yo la miraba con gran atención….ella era la única que podía ayudarme

-Ma…necesito un favor- dijo

-Si es Sere…necesita trabajo y estaba pensando que el puesto como recepcionista la ayudaría…..espera aquí la tengo-

-¿Hola?-

-Ohh Preciosa ¿Cómo estás? Me dice Rei que necesitas trabajo ¿no es así? No te preocupes….dime…. ¿Qué sabes hacer hija?-

-Bueno… ¿Cómo está? Gracias por intentar apoyarme y con respecto a lo que sé hacer…bueno…tengo dos años de universidad y soy muy buena en traducciones de inglés a español o del español al inglés…. Tengo experiencia en computación… sé redacción y aprendo rápido- le dije intentando poner empeño en recordar lo importante

-Sere…¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Necesito una asistente personal! ¡¿Te importaría trabajar con tu suegra?! ¡Espero que no preciosa porque me encantas como nuera!- me dijo sin más

-Señora Chiba muchísimas gracias pero….lamento tener que preguntar cuanto me pagará pero en verdad necesito saber…- dije con gran vergüenza pero necesitaba mantener a mis tres hermanos

-Si claro…es más o menos 500 dólares- dijo luego de analizar

¡500 dólares era más o menos lo que yo ganaba al mes!…. Pero no podía depender de los Chiba pero necesitaba el dinero así que….que me quedaba….

-Gracias señora Chiba…no sabe cuánto- le dije sinceramente

-De nada preciosa así que te veo mañana en la oficina tu trabajo es de 9am hasta las 5pm cuídate y mañana te veo- me dijo con ternura

-Gracias Rei.. le dije devolviéndole el teléfono

-Tranquila Sere…no sabía que habías tenido universidad-

-Si…. aunque no pude hacer mucho pero…en fin ahora gracias a ti puedo ganar 500 dólares y hacer doble turno-

-Hey Hey Hey …¿Cómo que doble turno?-

-Sí… necesito ganar dinero para el colegio de los niños y no puedo…-

-¡¿niños?! ¡CIELOS TU HERMANITOS!-

-Si,,, hago todo por ellos-

-Que te parece si hacemos algo…yo les pago el colegio a tus hermanos como libros, cuadernos, uniforme, movilidad, cafetería y lonchera….y tú te dedicas al trabajo con mi mamá y a la recuperación de Darien y te prometo que les pago hasta la secundaria así Darien descubra la verdad mientras que tú cumplas con curar el corazón de mi hermano ¿estamos?- me dijo

Empecé a llorar como loca y los sollozos se me atascaban sin que pudiera hacer nada. Estaba tan feliz de que las cosas al fin me sonrieran que la abracé muy fuerte…mi dicha era inmensa y mi mundo se arreglaba cada vez más…

-Bien ahora…te quiero concentrada en lo primero y tranquila que todo va a salir bien-

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a casa aliviada…dormiría tranquila hasta las 8 am sin interrupciones y conservaría el auto….. mis hermanos estarían felices de volver al colegio con movilidad, lonchera, cafetería, cuadernos, ohhh gracias…..

Esa noche no pude dormir….de alegría…. de alivio

Mi celular sonó a las 7am

-¿Amor?- ¡DARIEN! ¡MIERDA!

-¿Si?- Dije insegura

-Hola bebé te llamaba para desearte buenos días… ¡mamá me dijo que trabajaría contigo amor! ¡Y que dejarías tus otros trabajos hermosa! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya hecho antes?… ¿no sabía acaso tu situación amor? ¿Por qué no te ayude antes? ¿Sere… tan mal novio era que no te ayudaba?- me preguntó serio al final

-Amor- ya me encantaba llamarlo así- No es eso…. Tú….. yo no quería que lo hicieras para demostrarte que no quería tu dinero sino a TI Darien Chiba… te quiero tanto que no me sentía cómoda…. Amor…tú eres el mejor novio- ¡AHORA QUE LE DIGO!

-Te amo Sere… Gracias por creer eso…. Ahh preciosa y…. me llevo bien con tus hermanitos…Rei me dijo que son tres…. ¿Les caigo bien amor?- ¡Ahora que le dices GENIO!

-Darien…. No los conoces amor- mejor era decirle la verdad ya que mis hermanos simplemente no actuaban

-Sere- dijo serio otra vez – Era un pésimo novio hermosa ¿Cómo es que no los conozco?- aaaaa ver aaaa ver….¡ahhh!

-Amor ¿Qué te parece si te los llevo al hospital?- ¡eres tan inteligente!

-Claro hermosa aquí te espero ¡Gracias amor!-

-Te veo luego Darien-

Para este punto estaba prácticamente sudando pero feliz…ahora llevarlos esto si era genial….

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA PARECIDO GENIAL PORQUE YO LO DISFRUTE! NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIRME PORQUE ESO ME INSPIRA HIKARYZZ. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN TANTO ESTA HISTORIA COMO LAS OTRAA


	2. Chapter 2

LA TRAMA ES MIA…. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

Estaba algo aterrada con la idea de que mis hermanos fuesen a conocer a Darien. En mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que mi supuesto novio conociese a mis traviesos hermanos….antes no me lo había imaginado y menos aún sabía de dónde me había salido tan radiante idea….definitivamente la universidad ayudaba pero al parecer éste no era mi caso….le tuve que mentir a la señora Chiba para que me diera el puesto….tuve que decirle que había estudiado dos años de universidad cuando todo eso era mentira…. Una vez que cumplí los 22 mis padres participaron de una hermosa luna de miel y desaparecieron y ahora con 24 años….Así es…mis padres me dejaron cuando Soffy tenía 1 año y Tammy y Mathews 7 años…. yo me quedaba en casa cuidándolos ya que no podíamos pagar niñera….simplemente ya hubiese querido estudiar…. ahora la pequeña tenía 3 hermosos años y los dos niños 9…..

Y ahora ¡¿Qué iba a hacer si me pedía papeles?!…¡Darien me iba a ahorcar junto con su hermana cuando se enterara de todo este bolondrón! ¡Si lo hubiese dejado allí no habría pasado nada de esto!…..no estaría en esto pero…..simplemente algo me decía que no podía dejarlo tirado….no era justo y al ver sus ojos azules por primera vez me convencí que era el hombre…el ser….hermoso y maravilloso que pensé.

Darien tenía derecho a saber que no era su novia pero el dinero que Rei iba a poner en el estudio de mis hermanos me decía que tenía que ayudarlo a creer en el amor otra vez. ¡AH QUIEN ENGAÑAS SERENA TSUKINO ESTAS COMO IDIOTA CADA VEZ QUE LO VEZ! ¡SE TE CAE LA LENGUA COMO TARADA CUANDO ESTÁS A SU LADO Y CUANDO TE LLAMAN HIJA SUS PADRES! ¡QUIERES CASARTE CON ÉL Y LO SABES!...y también sabía que una vez que supiera que lo atropellé me gritaría como nunca antes lo había hecho….no lo vería más…..

Pensar en que me despreciaría me hacía tener miedo de que se enterara de todo esto….mi cuerpo temblaba y no quiero separarme de él….no se enteraría….además…el médico dijo que era probable que no recordara o….fue que si lo haría…..lo que me importaba era que todo se solucionara…..o al menos eso pensaba

-¡Mathews, Tammy bajen ya! ¡Soffy necesita ir al baño!- dije para que ese par bajara mientras yo la llevaba ya que aún no podía sola y recién dejaba los pañales

-Ya bajamos Sere ¿terminaron?- me dijo Mathews

-Si- les dije saliendo del baño con la hermosa Soffy

-Muchachos, quiero que conozcamos a alguien muy especial… pero primero quiero darles buenas noticias. ¡Van a regresar al colegio!- les dije ansiosa

-Sere….sabes que todos sabemos que no puedes pagarlo….no te preocupes….trabajaremos Tammy y yo si es necesario para ayudar a que Soffy esté bien….somos hermanos y vamos a estar juntos ya que nuestros padres no nos quieren…te queremos Sere pero trabajas mucho y casi no te vemos….trabajaremos pero no nos dejes tu también - me dijo Mathews con lágrimas en los ojos y al ver a mi hermano de 9 años diciéndome esto empecé a llorar muy fuerte

-Calla- le dije a mis hermanos ya que lloraron conmigo y los abracé muy fuerte – Nunca los voy a dejar….mamá y papá están de viaje ¿quién les dijo que nos abandonó?-

-Sere sabemos que quieres aparentar pero… Tammy y yo te vemos llorar mientras tomas su foto y ellos no llaman ni para saludar- me dijo el pequeño inteligente…..yo nunca les dije nada para que no se sintieran así pero parecía que no hablar era peor que hablarlo

-Math…yo no quería decirlo para-

-¡No Sere! ¡Ellos nos abandonaron a los cuatro! ¡No tenías porqué cargar con nosootros…..Sere ya no sales ni tienes novio por trabajar! ¡No somos unos niños Sere….llegas cansada y Tammy y o pensamos que no es justo…..encima Soffy te llama mamá…no lo niegues más Sere- eso era verdad ya que mamá se fue ya hace dos años y Soffy había empezado a decirme así pero yo no sabía que decirle así que la dejaba con la esperanza que entendiera cuando fuese mayor que somos hermanas

-Así es Sere- me dijo ahora Tammy – Sabemos que ellos no van a venir….ya son dos años Sere y trabajamos pero no nos abandones….- me dijo llorando

Mathews siempre era el más fuerte de los tres…se hacía el valiente pero era vulnerable en el interior y se lo guarda todo mientras que Tammy, su gemelo, era más expresivo y confianzudo. Ambos tenían el pelo marrón y unos ojos azules oscuro hermosos que eran heredados del abuelo al igual que los míos azul cielo eran de la abuela.

Me hice la fuerte cuando no tenía fuerzas pero no podía quebrarme. El simple hecho de pensar en que si yo iba presa y que ellos tendrían que trabajar hizo que no me arrepintiera de mentirle a Darien ni a su padres sobre el hecho de ser su novia. Solo que ahora tendría que mentirles a mis dos listos y maravillosos hermanos para que acepten la ayuda de Rei sin cuestinar nada así que…..mentiría por su bien…..o mi bien otra vez…..estaba desesperada así que ALLI IBA DE NUEVO

-Corazones…no van a trabajar y punto ¡Y que eso les quede bien Claro jovencitos!- dije ya que simplemente detestaban que los trataran como niños así que jóvenes tendría que funcionar – ¡Son dos jóvenes grandes que van a estudiar! ¡Para que puedan trabajar cuando tengan 24 y no estén lavando cosas ni pidiéndole favores a la gente! ¡Para que un día yo pueda decir que valió la pena trabajar por ustedes! ¡Harán eso por mí como gente adulta! – esto era verdad y tenía que decírcelos

Mis hermanos empezaron a llorar conmigo mientras me abrazaban y pedían perdón por no poder hacer más que gastar lo que yo ganaba. Yo amaba a mis hermanos y detestaba que ellos me hablaran como si no fuéramos una familia que se debía apoyar en todo.

-Ahora vamos que hay buenas noticias ¿si?- les dije mientras tomaba algo para limpiarles las lágrimas

-Su hermana tiene novio- les dije….. AQUÍ VAMOS

-¡Nuestra hermana tiene que! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras que Soffy seguía jugando en el jardín

-Si….y quiere conocerlos-

-Wow Sere ¿es broma? ¿nuestra hermana tiene novio?- dijo Tammy

-Hey- le dije riendo - ¿Por qué se ríen?-

-¡Hay Sere eso ni tú te lo crees!- dijo Mathews mientras reía

Bueno…al menos ahora se reían.…..PERO DE MI

-Bueno y que tal que les demuestro que tengo…..hagamos algo…..si yo les demuestro que tengo novio no se hablará más del tema e irán al colegio…..y si no ustedes dirán que haremos ok- les dije

-Claro….es imposible que tengas novio Sere y no limpiaremos ni Tammy ni yo nuestro cuarto por un mes…. así que prepárate para el caos en el cuarto hermana- empecé a reirrme por su emoción pero ésta la ganaría yo

-Apúrense …..al auto de una vez y busquen a Soffy – dije mientras limpiaba el maquillaje que se me había corrido

Me senté en el auto y empecé a conducir al hospital…tendría que hacer todo en tiempo record.

Al bajar del auto los tres empezaron a correr y Soffy se raspó la rodilla. Felizmente Tammy la agarró a tiempo pero no podía verla llorar….algo que no entendía me unía muy fuerte con ella. Soffy lloraba mamá sin parar…yo sabía que me llamaba a mí así que fui a su lado y la abracé mientras seguía llorando. Un médico la tomó de mis brazos.

-Vamos preciosa. A tu mami no le gustará que llores…mira solo fue un rasponcito…. Tranquila – le decía el guapo médico

-Hola señora, soy Seiya- dijo mientras le aplicaba alcohol a la herida de Soffy – Usted es una madre muy joven y preciosa si puedo decir- para este momento yo ya estaba toda roja de la vergüenza de que creyera que era la madre

-No lo soy… ella es mi hermanita- el médico me miró y no dijo nada mientras que Soffy, queriendo conradecirme, decía mami y pedía que la cargara

-No tiene por qué mentir señora…. Tiene una hermosa bebé y su esposo ha de ser afortunado- me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Oh rayos porque a mí…un guapo hombre se me acercaba y creía que estaba casada genial….ni siquiera tenía novio y…¡NOVIO! ¡DARIEN! Casi me olvidaba de él así que les dije a Tammy y a Mathews que nos siguieran y fuimos a la habitación de Darien.

Mathews y Tammy lo miraban con desconfianza y se escondieron atrás mio mientras que llevaba a Soffy en mis brazos

-Hola amor- me dijo el hombre más hermoso

En ese instante mis ojos tuvieron una hermosa visión que no quería dejar de apreciar. Pero mis pies avanzaron hacia él y lo besé en los labios mientras él me correspondía. Nuestras lenguas estaban a punto de enlazarse cuando Tammy se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos.

Darien estaba rojo de la vergüenza al igual que yo por dar tremendo espectáculo ante mis hermanos pero con él no me controlaba.

-Hola muchachos- dijo nervioso – Soy Darien y soy su futuro cuñado- les dijo al final cosa que me sorprendió mucho de él….la señora Serena Chiba…¡NO SONABA MAL! …..SONABA PRECIOSO

-Hola- dijeron los dos pequeños algo cohibidos

-Bueno ellos son mis dos hermanos Tammy y Mathews y esta pequeña traviesa es Soffy- dije al fin

La hermosa rompecorazones de cabellos negros se lanzó hacía Darien quien, muy sorprendido, la tomó de mis brazos mientras ella le daba un soonoro beso en la mejilla para luego acomodarse a su lado y jugar con su gran mano.

-Que niña más hermosa- dijo mientras ella sonreía

-Muchachos espero que no les moleste que sea novio de su hermana ya que la amo profundamente o al menos eso creo ya que es lo más hermoso que he visto- dijo sonriéndome

-Chicos Darien ha tenido un accidente y no recuerda su pasado-

-¿no lo recuerda?- dijo Tammy

-Lamentablemente no así que espero que tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo- dijo mi novio

-¿pero cómo te acuerdas de nuestra hermana?- dijo el inteligente de Mathews….creo que lo llevaba en las venas pero sus preguntas no me ayudaban en nada

-Su hermana me trajo al hospital ayer que era el día en que yo la iba a presentar con mis padres y me atropellaron y me dejaron tirado-

-¿Pero quién puede ser tan malo como para atropellar a alguien y quitarle sus recuerdos?- dijo Mathews haciendo que me sintiera horrible por haber atropellado a mi amor

-Bueno….te explico- dijo Darien mientras lo ayudaba a él y a Tammy a subir a la cama – Hay gente que no duerme bien o toma mucho alcohol e irresponsablemente se pone a manejar un auto- dijo haciendo que me sintiera como basura mientras él les explicaba cómo y porqué lo atropellé

-Hay situaciones- continuó – en las que la persona que maneja-

-un titi- dijo Soffy adorable

-Si amor un titi- dijo Darien con gran cariño mientras le acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho – la persona no entiende lo grave de la situación hasta que atropella y por no aceptar la responsabilidad se va- ¡Oh Darien! pensaba mientras lágrimas salían silenciosamente de mis ojos

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermana te encontró en el suelo solo?- dijo Mathews

-Y que esa mala persona te chancó con su auto ¡por no dormir bien! O por estar ¡borracho!- agregó el otro

Entre los tres me estaban apaleando y ni cuenta se daban OH PORFAVOR YA NO PUEDO MÁS

-Así es Tammy….es mala persona me dejó así por no dormir bien o por manejar tomado- dijo mientras yo sollozaba más y más fuerte

-¿bebé?... ¿Qué pasa amor que te duele?- dijo mientras yo me lanzaba a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez mientras él dibujaba círculos en mi espalda y me daba besos en mi cabeza. Tomó mi rostro y estampó un sonoro beso en mis labios haciendo que me calmara – Tranquila bebé…estoy bien amor nada malo me pasó ¿si? Estoy bien y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo mientras me besaba otra vez

-Sere nada malo le pasó a Dar ¿verdad? Dar- al parecer a Mahews le gustaba Darien y ya le había puesto un apodo así que eso era buena señal

-Dar ¿tú en qué trabajas?- dijo Tammy

-Bueno yo soy cardiólogo- dijo con orgullo – y el mejor- agregó

-Que es un cardi…cardió… ….log….-

-Cardiólogo amor- le dije a Mathews

-Es un médico que cura tu corazón cuando está enfermo- agregó Darien

-Y Dar es el mejor ¿verdad Dar?-

-Así es Tammy- dije yo

-Dar DAR Dar- decía Soffy una y otra vez….al parecer Darien sabía ganarse el corazón de todos y sobretodo el mío

-Wow Dar un día puedes llevarnos al trabajo para ver qué haces porfavor- dijo Mathews y se le unió Tammy mientras que Soffy decía porfis sin parar solo por apoyar a sus hermanos

-Claro que sí- dijo Darien – Solo si prometen ser bueno con sus padres-

De pronto el cuarto se quedó en silencio y nadie habló mientras que Darien me miraba con una pregunta en sus ojos y Mathews empezó a hablar por mi

-Dar….nuestros padres nos dejaron- dijo triste

-Hace dos años- agregó Tammy

Darien me quedó mirando con cara de sorprendido y en ese momento me acordé ¡SUPUESTAMENTE YO TENÍA DOS AÑOS DE RELACION CON DARIEN! ¡COMO EXPLICARÍA ESO A MIS HERMANOS! ¡ELLOS NO LE PREDONARIAN EL NO HABERNOS AYUDADO CUANDO DARIEN NO TENIA LA CULPA!

-Sere…quiero hablar contigo- me dijo serio

Ahora sí tenía que inventar algo y pronto

GRACIAS POR HABER ESPERADO

DEJEN SU REVIEWS

BESOSTES

HIKARYZZ


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA LA TRAMA ES MIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

-Amor….tenemos que hablar- dijo nuevamente

Sabía que esto pasaría….y ahora que haría….mis perfectos hermanitos….ohh Rei me acabaría cuando esto se supiera…

-Mami, maaa, mami- dijo la hermosa ratoncita desde los brazos de Darien quién se veía demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo o decir nada….más cuando vió como ella me abría los brazos y seguía diciéndome mamá me quedó viendo algo fastidiado

-Ella le dice así porque…..se fue cuando Soffy tenía un año….así que Sere es como nuestra mamá- aclaró Tammy para mi suerte

-Bebé yo….perdón yo pensé que la nena era…perdón- me dijo arrepentido por haberme mirado de esa forma – Tenemos que hablar preciosa….lo más pronto posible- me dijo serio otra vez

-Ya…-dije en un susurro que al parecer escuchó

Su celular empezó a sonar mientras que yo tomaba entre mis brazos a la hermosa nena quien me seguía llamando mamá sin parar como si se hubiese propuesto en fastidiarme a todo hombre guapo que cruzara mi camino. Darien contestó a alguien llamada ¡MAMA! ¡EL TRABAJO! ¡ESTABA MAS TARDE QUE NUNCA! ¡Y SUPUESTAMENTE ESTA VISITA SERÍA RÁPIDA!

-Darien ¿es tu mamá?- el asintió con gran amor y me pasó el celular

-Señora Chiba lo lamento tanto se suponía que debía estar en las oficinas temprano pero yo-

-Preciosa ¿Cómo que señora Chiba? Soy Helen hija no señora Chiba por favor hija llámame Helen ¿si? Aparte ya casi somos familia y estoy tan feliz de que Darien halla encontrado a alguien tan hermosa e inteligente como tú linda….apresúrate que Harold me dijo que quería hablar contigo preciosa y recuerda que si le dices señor Chiba a mi marido simplemente te hará cosquillas- dijo riendo un poco

-Señora Chiba iré en seguida no se preocupe- le dije algo más tranquila

-Ahh….. y preciosa te importaría traer los papeles de tu universidad para que la señora de recursos humanos te ingrese ya que necesito eso corazón ¿si?-

-Ahh…..yo….seño-

-Nada de señora corazón, soy simplemente Helen- habló dulcemente

Estaba hiperventilando…simplemente me acababa ahorcar diciendo que tenía esos papeles y que había estudiado allí. Ellos simplemente llamarían a la universidad y preguntarían. Solo eso bastaba para que me descubrieran.

Darien tomó el celular en ese momento.

-Ma deja de presionar a mi novia. El hecho de que quieran conocerla no significa que la tengan de un lado para el otro ¿si?- un silencio largo se produjo mientras que él hablaba y yo me comía las uñas

Mi mente conectaba cosas a mil por hora mientras que mi hermoso adonis ponía cara de extrañado ¡ALGUIEN NECESITABA AYUDA! ¡ESE ALGUIEN ERA YO!

-Amor….dice mi mamá que ya llamaron a la universidad que le dijiste a Rei y dicen que no tienen tus papeles bebé…Rei y mamá creen que debe haber un error amor ¿verdad? Rei dice que es cosa de preguntar bien y que rebusquen esos papeles entre su base de datos y mi mamá opina igual-

Estaba más blanca que el papel mientras que Soffy no paraba de moverse de un lado para el otro así que la dejé en el piso. Mathews y Tammy me miraban raro pero no decían nada ya que sabían que cuando yo decía algo no debían contradecirlo….al menos no en público y eso nos había salvado varias veces de las preguntas de los vecinos ya que si supiesen que mis papás se fueron y que yo no podía mantenerlos bien simplemente llamarían a alguien y me los quitarían en unos minutos.

-Amor….debo hablar contigo- dije finalmente

-Claro bebé- dijo tranquilo – Ma espera un momento- dijo al celular

-Amor yo sí estudié el tiempo que les dije a tus padres- AQUÍ VAMOS SERENA ¡BIEN HECHO!- Es solo que…cuando ellos se fueron la universidad simplemente me borró del sistema ya que no pude pagar lo que debía y no me dieron papeles- Si claro y ahora quien te creerá

-Amor no sabía que podían hacer eso….con razón tuviste que trabajar tanto- dijo asqueado y ¿molesto? - Ma contrata a Sere y dile a la de recursos humanos que no presione a la universidad ya que no le darán nada…. Digamos que estafaron a Sere….no, no te preocupes…..si….pásame con Harold…Pa ¿tú crees que puedas..?...gracias pa- dijo cortando la llamada

-Listo bebé todo va a estar bien y la de recursos humanos no te va a fastidiar amor- me dijo con cariño

-Me voy Darien- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bye Dar venimos luego ¿si? ¿verdad Sere?- dijo Tammy

-Claro- les dije yo

-No va a ser necesario hermosa ya que yo mismo los llevaré a pasear el fin de semana, se los prometo ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?- dijo emocionado

¿El fin de semana? ¿Saldría ya del hospital? ¿Tan pronto? Al pensar esto me lancé a sus brazos y le besé toda la cara ¡ya que estaba mejor de lo que pensaba! …no me agradaba nada verlo echado allí así que me alegré por ese simple hecho. Darien me besó profundamente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acariciándolo con gran ternura.

-Tus labios son el cielo hermosa- me dijo pasando sus dedos por mis labios

Él era el dueño de mis besos y de mis pensamientos. Al mirarlo podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba, cómo mis manos lo ansiaban con tanta urgencia que necesitaba estar a su lado para calmarme. Sus labios volvieron a besar los míos con gran pasión y luego los liberaron dejando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Dar queremos ir al parque de diversiones ¿podemos?- preguntó Mathews haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos separando nuestros rostros más él no dejó ir mi mano y la enlazó con la suya. La sensación era hermosa. Me sentía protegida y querida como nunca antes, esto no me había pasado ni con Haruka o con algún otro hombre mientras que Darien era tan gentil, tan tierno y a la vez varonil y muy protector conmigo.

-Claro que sí ¿Les gustaría que los recogiera y pasáramos allí el día? ¿Qué te parece la idea amor? ¿la apruebas? - me dijo apretándome la mano como dándome la seguridad que me apoyaría en lo que decidiera

-Me parece bien amor. Ellos no han ido desde que tenían unos 7 y obviamente Soffy no pero me encantaría llevarlos a los tres…. ¿te parece?-

-Claro que sí, entonces prepárense para ir que pasaré por ustedes y ahora sean buenos y vallan con la niñera mientras su hermana va a trabajar ¿ok?-

-¿niñera?- dijo Tammy

Tammy ¡Lo iba a ahorcar apenas pudiera! ¡Obviamente Darien no sabía que los debía dejar solos este mes ya que nuestra grandiosa vecina había decidido irse de "merecidas vacaciones" por una semana esta mañana.

-Si Tammy ¿no se irán a quedar solos…. verdad?- dijo riendo pero al ver la seriedad en nuestros rostros se quedó callado un momento y me miró

-Darien….la niñera me canceló por la semana y no tengo donde dejarlos y….bueno ellos se iban a quedar en casa….no es que no se hayan quedado solos antes pero procuro que no sea así créeme….- le dije al ver la cara de espanto que puso

-Bebé...no sabía que estabas en esta situación…..niños que les parece si van a desayunar a la cafetería que está al lado ya que son unos niños responsables ¿verdad?...tengan….quédense con el vuelto ¿si? - Ambos inflaron sus pechos y tomaron a Soffy para irse con los 100 dólares que mi novio acababa de sacar de la billetera de al lado de la cama

Darien hacía que todo pareciera simple y solucionaba casi todo haciendo que pareciera fácil más yo sabía que los había sacado de la habitación para hablar seriamente conmigo.

-Amor yo quiero hablar contigo ahora que estamos solos…cierra la puerta- me dijo serio otra vez

-Bebé… ¿por qué no te ayudé si sabía que tus padres se habían marchado? ¿por qué los niños no tienen una niñera permanente? ¿Por qué no estoy viviendo contigo? ¿Por qué no conocía a tus hermanos antes de hoy? ¿Te engañaba con otra Sere? ¿No me importabas? ¿Tan mal novio era? Y te agradeceré no me mientas porque mi mamá crió a un buen hombre y estoy seguro que yo estaba muy enamorado de ti porque ¿cómo no podría amar yo a alguien tan hermosa y buena como tú? Estaba hasta ayer convencido que debía tenerte viviendo conmigo y debía tenerte en un pedestal porque no mereces menos pero ¡Hasta ahora me entero que tus padres te dejaron con tres niños! ¡Que estás viviendo con ellos sola! ¡Que no tienen niñera! ¡Es que tan mal novio he sido contigo!- dijo desesperado derramando dos lágrimas

Yo nunca antes había visto a alguien derramar lágrimas sinceras así…a un hombre que creía que yo era su novia y que pensaba que debía vivir con él. Sus lágrimas solo me confirmaban que él era el correcto y que lo amaba más que a nada…..¡Estaba enamorada de este hombre tan maravilloso que hasta temblaba de emoción de saber que era real! De saberlo mío y fue en ese momento en que pensé que si Darien me quería a su lado yo no lo impediría. Yo lo amaría y lo atraería a mis brazos sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Amor yo no te dije nada….queríamos conocernos mejor y yo no quería agobiarte con todo esto- él puso sus dedos en mis labios para acercar su rostro al mio y besarme profundamente.

-Amor….voy a llamar a nana, ella trabaja en mi casa o..al menos espero que siga trabajando allí…espera- dijo tomando el celular y marcando un número con mucha facilidad

-¿Nana?...¡nana! ¡necesito un favor!...si …..estoy bien lo prometo….si ya sé que te enteraste que tengo novia y es el ángel más bello que hay nana…..es hermosa nana es lo más hermoso que hay…te quiero y ven rápido nana que necesito un favor…..si al hospital…te quiero- dijo colgando

-Viene para acá amor-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Chiba?- le dije sonriendo

-Hacerte la mujer más feliz a partir de ahora-

A los 20 minutos una mujer regordeta entró al cuarto mientras Darien le daba de comer a Soffy de su desayuno, cosa que nadie podía resistir, mientras que los otros dos comían sus tres panes con jamón y queso cada uno.

-Hola mi niño- dijo la mujer

-Hola nana- dijo abrazándola con un brazo ya que en el otro estaba la hermosa ratoncita comiendo la gelatina de mi novio. La señora era una mujer muy amable llamada Juvi y tenía tres hijos que trabajaban en la empresa de los padres de Darien y por ende trabajarían conmigo. Darien le dijo que cuidara a mis hermanos y ella aceptó encantada de ello ya que no había niños en la casa de la familia Chiba desde que Rei y él nacieron.

Justo en ese momento entró el grandioso médico que me había gustado en el pasadizo y atendió a Soffy con su rodilla

-Hola señor Chiba ¿Cómo si…- no continúo con la pregunta al verme allí sentada junto a la cama de Darien y al parecer su mirada iba de Darien a Soffy y luego a mí. Se aclaró la garganta y terminó diciendo – Buenos días Señor Chiba ¿cómo amaneció?-

-Muy bien Seiya gracias- dijo sonriente

-Me alegra que su hija se encuentre mejor después del raspón que tuvo en la rodilla hace una hora- dijo sin dejar de mirarme el escote cosa que al parecer no pasó desapercibida por mi novio y decidió seguirle el juego

-Gracias por atender a mi Soffy doctor…- dijo mirándolo desafiante- mi hija es tan traviesa que simplemente se cae pero ¿Qué le puedo decir? Es tan distraída como su madre ¿A que no son hermosas las dos?... Y mi Mathews y Tammy son orgullos míos y de mi mujer ¿verdad hijos?- dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando a su nana y a mí con la boca abierta mientras que mis hermanos al parecer lo ayudaban a marcar territorio

-Si papi – dijeron Tammy y Mathews a la vez mientras iban a abrazarlo mirando ambos con ojos desafiantes a Seiya

-Buenos señor Chiba ya que está tan bien acompañado me retiro entonces- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo

-Ahh y Seiya la próxima vez que mi esposa venga haga que pase rápidamente por favor ya que me moría por verla a ella y a mi princesita verdad amor- dijo mirando a Soffy mientras ella le sonreía

Seiya se fue sin decir una palabra mientras que mis hermanos y la nana de mi novio reían a todo pulmón. Yo estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre.

-No puedo creer cómo le mentiste a ese médico Darien…aunque me alegra que defiendas lo tuyo ya que ésta mujer es una hermosura así que no habrá problema ¡Ahh y ustedes par de traviesos que le siguen el cuello a su futuro cuñado! ¡No se debe mentir eso es muy malo!- Y QUE ME LO DIGAS JUVI pensé – Bien preciosa me los llevo y venlos a recoger apenas puedas a la mansión Chiba ¿si? Adiós…¡vamos preciosa ratona y jovencitos muévanse que el auto nos espera-

Apenas mis hermanos se fueron con Juvi estaba más tranquila y Darien me tomó la mano y me dijo- perdona a este idiota que no quiere otra cosa que saberte suya y lamento tanto haberme molestado cuando Soffy te dijo mamá pero….mi vida el tan solo pensar que otro hombre haya tenido la bendición de tener un hijo tuyo me puso a hervir pero…no me malinterpretes….si tuvieses uno yo lo amaría como mido por ti Sere- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y haciendo que me derritiera pero no podía emocionarme ya que él pensaba que me amaba porque pensaba que amaba a su novia no a una desconocida…

-Amor- dijo besándome – Cuida mi auto ¿si?- me dijo pasándome unas llaves

-¿Para que me das esto amor? Yo tengo auto Darien- le dije curiosa

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si te vas en mi mercedes….es el único que está estacionado en la entrada-

-Ohh no Darien yo tengo mi camioneta y no me vas a hacer usar tu auto-

-Pues no tienes camioneta porque no tienes sus llaves- dijo enseñándomelas entre sus dedos…jugamos un rato a que intentaba cogerlas hasta que me cansé y terminé prácticamente encima de él.

Empezamos a besarnos mientras él acariciaba los lados de mi cintura y subía un poco mi polo tocando mi piel haciendo que temblara de placer mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominar un beso que ninguno deseaba acabar.

Darien me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dio las llaves de su mercedes con un beso en la mano y una nalgada en el trasero mientras me iba a trabajar ¡Ohh cielos! ¡Estaba enamorada y prendida por este hombre!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO MUCHO

LA GANADORA DEL PREMIO DEL REVIEW NUMERO 11 Y EL 16 VA A RECIBIR SU PREMIO

BESOTES HIKARYZZ


	4. Chapter 4

LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. DISFRUTENLA.

Mientras ubicaba el único mercedes negro en el parqueadero del hospital mi mente estaba con él único hombre que hasta ahora cortaba mi respiración. No podía creer cómo había cambiado mi vida al estar con él. Estaba tranquila y algo más preocupada por todas las mentiras que les había dicho a la mayoría de la familia Chiba. Solo me faltaba mentir más al llegar con los señores Chiba.

Encendí el mercedes y me di cuenta por primera vez lo que era manejar en un auto de última generación de cuero. Me encantaba la sensación pero no quería sentir que pertenecía a ese mundo cuando yo misma sabía que en algún momento mi novio descubriría la verdad y no querría saber más de mí.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras mi corazón bombeaba y rogaba porque Darien no recordara nada de su pasado. Sabía que eso era ser egoísta pero, yo necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado y sentirme querida por primera vez. Momentos que pasábamos juntos eran lo más hermoso que yo tenía y no quería perder eso.

Mis manos temblaban mientras me dirigía a H&H Chiba, la empresa de construcción de mis suegros, con quienes ahora trabajaría. Me alegraba el hecho de que Darien me hubiese sacado a la de recursos humanos encima porque no sabría que decirle ahora. Aunque sabía que la mayoría al saber que era novia del hijo de los dueños dirían que conseguí el trabajo por eso, no me lamentaría, ya que necesitaba el dinero. Además no estarían diciendo mentiras porque en realidad, sí, había necesitado a Darien para obtener el puesto. Jamás pensé poder trabajar decentemente. Darien y Rei me estaban dando esta oportunidad y rogaba porque alguien me perdonara lo que estaba a punto de pensar pero en realidad me alegraba haber manejado adormilada y haberlo atropellado esa mañana porque, si no fuese por ello, no lo hubiese conocido…..al amor de mi vida…..al hombre con el que quería formar una familia…al único hombre con quien, por primera vez, había tenido deseos de entregarme…lo amaba tanto que parecía mágico…..

Estas sensaciones salían de mi control. El hecho de que Mathews y Tammy fuesen tan cariñosos con él me emocionaba y cómo él trataba a mi pequeña Soffy era algo que me aliviaba porque sabía que ningún otro hombre me aceptaría con ellos así que me había resignado a todo. Pero cuando apareció en mi vida pude ver cómo él era el indicado. Pero…..¿duraría lo nuestro?¿me querría más de lo que quiso a su antigua novia? ¿O apenas supiera la verdad me dejaría como me encontró?

Estacioné frente a la empresa en una zona reservada pero era la única disponible. Un hombre se me acercó antes que pudiese apagar el auto. Tómo la manija de peste y empezó a hablar.

-Señor Chiba es un…- dijo mientras me habría la puerta- Ammmm disculpe señorita es que al parecer me confundí….es que este auto es casi… see parece al del señor Darien y pensé…. Bueno, no importa, el hecho señorita es que este estacionamiento está reservado para los directivos de H&H Chiba…tendrá que buscar otro estacionamiento-

-Señor es que yo…soy la novia de Darien y él me envió en su auto diciendo que me estacionara aquí ya que no tendría inconvenientes- dije …Serena Tsukino, definitivamente el mentir se estaba volviendo algo rutinario porque HASTA YO ME LO CREÍ

-Señorita…..disculpe…..es que no sabía que el joven Darien tuviese novia, con razón, el auto es de él….ya me parecía demasiado conocido…..me alegro tanto que tenga novia….es que hace más de tres años que no lo veía con una señorita pero veo que se demoró por encontrar a la más hermosa….que alegría tan grande- dijo sonriente mientras yo cerraba la puerta del auto – Perdonará usted el atrevimiento pero es que conozco al joven desde que tiene 20 años y me es casi natural hablar de él con gran cariño…. Que tenga buen dia-

-Gracias- dije algo nerviosa mientras pasaba sonrojada a la empresa

Cuando la recepcionista me vió, me analizó de pies a cabeza, prácticamente haciéndome sentir inferior.

-Buenos días…me podría comunicar con Helen Chiba- dije acercándome a su mesa

-La señora Chiba no está disponible ¿Tiene cita?-

-No es que mire yo….- me detuvo

-Si no tiene cita espere sentada-

-Pero..-

-Espere sentada-dijo seca mientras me daba otra mirada despectiva….yo sabía que mi ropa no era la mejor pero no tenía por qué hacerme sentir inferior así que simplemente me le planté delante y empecé a hablar con más confianza

-Entonces comuníqueme con el señor Harold Chiba-

-Él señor Chiba tampoco está disponible….. ¿por qué mejor no espera a que la puedan atender? ¿O acaso prefiere que llame a seguridad?- Estaba tan molesta que simplemente me le planté delante y saqué valor de donde no teníaa

-Mire señorita, me podría hacer el favor de decirles a mis suegros que estoy aquí o preferiría que me anunciase sola porque la recepcionista lo único que hace es estar sentada y amenazar a su nuera con sacarla con los guardias de seguridad- dije seria

-Mire usted charlatana….¿nuera, suegros? ¿Qué se fumó? Lárguese antes que llame a seguridad- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo hervía

SIGUIENTE CAP AHORITA


	5. Chapter 5

LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. DISFRUTENLA.

-Entonces comuníqueme con el señor Harold Chiba-

-Él señor Chiba tampoco está disponible….. ¿por qué mejor no espera a que la puedan atender? ¿O acaso prefiere que llame a seguridad?- Estaba tan molesta que simplemente me le planté delante y saqué valor de donde no teníaa

-Mire señorita, me podría hacer el favor de decirles a mis suegros que estoy aquí o preferiría que me anunciase sola porque la recepcionista lo único que hace es estar sentada y amenazar a su nuera con sacarla con los guardias de seguridad- dije seria

-Mire usted charlatana….¿nuera, suegros? ¿Qué se fumó? Lárguese antes que llame a seguridad- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo hervía

**-AQUÍ EMPIEZA ESTE CAP-**

-Beryll cállate- dijo Rei - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a la novia de mi hermano?!- gritó

-¡Beryll!- gritó Helen - ¡Espero no volver a ver esta clase de comportamientos nuevamente o le diré a mi marido que te cambie de puesto o que te saque de la empresa!-

Estaba tan aliviada de que hubiesen aparecido o yo misma le habría jalado los pelos a esa estúpida por el simple hecho de estar en el momento menos indicado parada frente mío con todo ese ego.

-Estás bien hija….que bochornosa situación corazón pero te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir más- se paró frente mio y me abrazo con gran ternura

-¡Hija que alegría verte!- gritó mi suegro desde el segundo piso haciendo que Helen me soltara - ¡Firmo unos papeles y bajo hija espérame!-

-¡Claro!- grité sin pensar

-Bueno- dijo Rei –Creo que papá te dará el tour más grande que hay pero me alegra que no hallas tenido problemas para estacionar ¿o si?-

-No, en realidad Darien me dio su auto pensando en eso porque la verdad es que me tuve que estacionar en el reservado porque no hay sitio en ningún lado…lo siento Helen-

-Ese sitio es para nosotros así que ni te preocupes- dijo con cariño

-Hija que alegría que estés bien….aquí tengo tu contrato para que estés de asistente de Helen-

Firmé los papeles con gran emoción dándome cuenta que era un contrato por un año pero de unos $700 dólares al mes cosa que era más de lo que me propusieron al principio por teléfono…..eso me tenía saltando en un pie

El señor Chiba me abrazó y me dijo que podía tomarme el resto de la tarde libre ya que había programado varias reuniones hasta mañana.

Rei me condujo hasta la oficina de su padre mientras ellos salían de la empresa entre besos. Eran una pareja tan hermosa que daba orgullo de verlos. Era en momentos como este en los que recordaba a…esos dos….que nos dejaron a los cuatro solos….pero no valía la pena pensar en eso.

-Veo que todo está saliendo bien con Darien ¿verdad?- me dijo Rei al cerrar las puerrtas de la oficina – Se te ve tan bien a su lado ¿o me equivoco?-

-Estoy completamente enamorada- dije suspirando

-Me lo imagino ¿Y cómo se está portando él?-

-Mejor de lo que crees y yo me siento tan culpable de saber que está todo confundido mientras me hago pasar por su novia cuando no lo soy y…-

-Shhhhhh- dijo tapándome la boca- Acaso me vas a decir que alguien lo obliga a decirte "amor" "mi vida" o a besarte y acariciarte con pasión….es obvio que nadie puede fingir eso incluyéndote a ti ya que se miran como locos enamorados….es más diría yo que están como chiquillos calientes que no saben ni cuando ni donde harán travesuras pero ambos saben que lo desean con ansias ¿o es que acaso no es así?- OHHHH RAYOSSSSSSSS SERENA

-Si-

-Ahora solo vé por él tigresa- dijo mientras se reía y salía dejándome sola

-Rei espera-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te avergüenza sentir todo eso?-

-Si pero que puedo hacer-

-Sere, yo solo quiero que él vuelva a creer en el amor pero sabes bien que no quiero que te lastimes…..ambos se quieren y eso se nota…..se feliz porque él está enamorado….nunca antes lo había visto así…..ni con Neheren…..ni con ella…..es en serio preciosa…..tu eres la primera chica que lo trae BABOSO- reia con ganas mientras tomaba mi mano y salía con ella hasta el mercedes de Dar

-Vamonos- dijo mientras iba de piloto – Hay mucho, pero mucho que ver-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-No te decepcionaré-

El día fue largo comprando y comprando un montón de ropa para mí ya que ella no me hizo caso en ningún momento a pesar de decirle que no era urgente. Pero ahora me daba cuenta que yo era simplemente una muñequita a la que ella le encantaba vestir.

SIGUIENTE CAP AHORITA


	6. Chapter 6

LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. DISFRUTENLA.

Me divertí mucho con sus grandiosas ocurrencias y juegos. Fuimos a la mansión Chiba por las 9 de la noche aa recoger a mis hermanos mientras que Juvi no quería despegarse de mis tres corazones Helen y Harold estaban enamorados de ellos.

-Sere sería grandioso tener nietos…adoro a esta hemosura- decía mientras cargaba a Soffy – Es que se hace a querer ¿verdad preciosa?-

-¿Dónde están Tammy y Mathews?-pregunté

-Harold está con ellos jugando con ellos viendo una película en la sala de adentro- dijo mientras Soffy no paraba de moverse de sus manos

-Preciosa tranquila ya te paso a los brazos de tu hermana-

-mami, mami, mami- decía ella

-Darien me lo comentó- dijo al escuchar a Soffy – lo lamento mucho Serena….pero quiero que sepas que muy aparte de tu relación con nuestro hijo puedes confiar en nosotros…te ayudaremos siempre hija…más aún ahora…..no había visto a mi hijo tan feliz…gracias por eso hija- dijo dándome un beso

Rei me llevó hasta la sala en donde se encontraban y los vi echados cada uno a un lado de Harold quien, al vernos, nos hizo un gesto de silencio. Tomó a uno de ellos mientras que Juvi cargaba al otro y los llevaron al segundo piso para que se durmieran a pesar de mis protestas por llevármelos.

-No te puedes llevar a mis tres preciosos nietos hija….no sabes cuánto ansiaba tener unos y puedo conformarme con estos tres por el momento en los que tú y Darien encargan un par más- dijo mientras que yo me sonrojaba y Helen reía con Soffy en sus brazos

-Abu, aaaaaaabuuuuu- decía ella

-Si mi nena linda- respondia su ahora "abuelo!"

Mi mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza y para colmo no sé en qué momento SE LES OCURRIO QUE PODRÍA TENER HIJOS CON MI DARIEN ¡MI DARIEN! ¡OH RAYOS ESTO ESTABA FUERA DE CONTROL! ¡DONDE ESTA REI!

-Debo llevarlos a casa-

-Serena, hija, tranquila….Rei va a venir pronto y te tiene una sorpresa…quédense esta noche por favor no me separes de mis ahora nietos-

-Ahhh, está bien Helen….no puedo decirles "no" luego de lo bien que se están portando-

-Gracias hija- escuché un carro estacionarse y el suspiro de Helen- ¡Ya llegó!- dijo emocionada mientras bajaba con Soffy en brazos

-Hijo mio- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras yo no podía apartar la mirada de Darien quién estaba caminado con una camisa y pantalones negro pegados….se le veía ¡TAN HERMOSO!

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y lo abracé antes de que Helen pudiese hacerlo. Estaba tan emocionada de que se encontrara bien y en casa luego de todos estos días de angustia por su salud. Lo amaba tanto. Él me tenía pegada a su pecho mientras yo sollozaba. Besaba mi cabeza para luego poner su mano en mi coleta y soltar mi pelo para luego acariciarlo con gran delicadeza ante la atenta mirada de su familia. Su sonrisa decía lo emocionado que se sentía de estar en casa. Bajó la cabeza para sellar esa emoción en un profundo beso que me hizo sentir en el cielo.

Podía sentir como Helen sollozaba y oía como Harold le decía que su hijo al fin había encontrado a su pareja y que se sentía tan orgulloso que le faltaban palabras para demostrar la emoción que sentía.

Cuando me aparté de él Helen lo abrazó mientras que yo le quitaba a Soffy de los brazos.

-Dar, Dar, Dar- decía sin parar

-¡Hola mi princesa hermosa! ¿Cómo estas princesita? ¿Extrañaste a papá?- decía mientras me la quitaba de los brazos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Mi nieta se portó excelente Darien- dijo Harold

-Es que es preciosa- agregó Rei

-Lo sé ¿verdad princesa?- Darien le daba vueltas en el aire mientras que ella gritaba "Dar, Dar" una y otra vez

-Te extrañamos hermanito…bienvenido-

-Gracias ratoncita-

-Hijo, déjame llevarme a mi nieta a dormir mientras que convences a tu novia de quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de invitados- dijo Haroldd mientras tomaba a Soffy de las manos de Darien

-Papá ¿sabes dónde están Math y Tammy? ¿Están bien mis hijos?- decía como si de verdad lo fuesen ante mi

-Están arriba en tu cuarto hijo, espero no te moleste pero mis nietos merecen lo mejor- decía mientras se llevaban a Soffy quien se despedía de nosotros con su manita

-Mi princesa papá va a hablar con mami….ya subimos- le dijo Darien a mi Soffy quién bostezaba graciosamente

-Amor- le dije - ¿Cómo es posible que merezca tu amor?¿Por qué me amas tanto si apenas te despertaste hace unos días?-

-Calla amor….eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado…mereces lo mejor de mí y apenas ví tu mirada me enamoré perdidamente de ti, de tu aroma, de tu boca, de tu pelo, de tu piel…..te amo por ser tan buena madre con tus hermanos…..por ser tan valiente de enfrentarte a todos sin importar nada, te amo por estar conmigo a pesar de todo y por amar a este bruto que no merece tu amor…..te amo Serena y quiero ser el padre de tus hermanos y el padre de tus hijos porque tu eres una mujer extraordinaria….¿que hice yo para merecer tanto amor?...te amo – dijo besándome con pasión mientras que una de sus manos recorría mi espalda

-Serena- gemía entre mis labios al sentirme tirar de su cabello y profundizar el beso – Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- sentía sus manos en mi cintura, la otra en uno de mis pechos tomando mi pezón y tirando de él con fuerza sacando gemidos de mi, su mirada en mis ojos…estábamos tan felices de poder estar así de conectados cuando oímos a Soffy llorar y llamarme

-Ya vamos princesa- dijo Darien separándome de sus brazos más no sin antes besar mi cabeza, acomodar mi blusa y colocar una de sus manos en mi cintura.

SIGUIENTE CAP AHORITA


End file.
